Yu-Gi-Oh! PH - Episode 009
"Orpheus and the Underworld" is the ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! PH story. It was first published on FIMFiction.net on June 22, 2014. The next pony, Rainbow Dash, has been spotted in the forested mountains of Japan. However, the mysterious agent, Orpheus, is also hunting her down with the aid of a special power he possess. When he and Walt cross paths, they become embroiled in a duel for Rainbow Dash's, as well as possibly Walt's, fates. Featured Duel Walt Faber vs. Orpheus Turn 1: Orpheus Orphues activates the field spell "Styx, River of Void Deep." Orpheus summons "Charon, Ferryman of Void Deep" (0/0). Turn 2: Walt Walt summons "Tungsten Paladin" (2100/200). "Paladin" attacks "Charon," but Orpheus activates "Charon's" effect, banishing both it and "Paladin" and letting Walt choose whether to discard two cards from his hand or letting Orpheus draw two cards. Walt chooses the second effect, allowing Orpheus to draw two cards. Walt sets two cards. Turn 3: Orpheus Orpheus places "Eurydice, Peryton Ruler of Void Deep" in the left pendulum zone (Pendulum Scale: 0) and "Minos, Judge of Void Deep" in his right pendulum zone (Pendulum Scale: 7). Orpheus pendulum summons "Hermes, Emissary of Void Deep" (1500/1000) in attack position. As it was special summoned, Orpheus activates "Hermes's" effect, banishing it to special summon "Eurydice" from the left pendulum zone (1800/1800). "Eurydice's" effect increases its ATK by 100 for each one of Orpheus's banished monsters, meaning 200 ("Eurydice" 1800 → 2000). "Eurydice" attacks Walt directly, but Walt activates his face-down quick-play spell card, "Silhouette Shadow," making Eurydice's ATK 0 until the end phase ("Eurydice" 2000 → 0). Since "Eurydice's" ATK is 0, Walt takes no battle damage. At the end phase, Eurydice's ATK returns to normal ("Eurydice" 0 → 2000). Turn 4: Walt As he controls no monsters, Walt activates the spell card "Tungsten AA Force," special summoning "Tungsten Wattlaby" (1500/500) and "Tungsten Quetztatic" (1000/900), both in attack position. Orpheus activate's "Minos's" pendulum effect, attempting to banish "Wattlaby," but Walt activates his face-down "Tungsten Tease," negating "Minos's" effect. Walt activates "Wattlaby's" effect, doubling the levels of both "Wattlaby" and "Quetztatic" ("Wattlaby" Level: 2 → 4) ("Quetztatic" Level: 2 → 4). Walt tunes the level 4 tuner monster "Quetztatic" with the level 4 "Wattlaby" to synchro summon the level 8 "Tungsten Dragon" (2700/2500). Walt normal summons "Tungsten Voltarantula" (1300/800). Walt activates "Tungsten Dragon's" effect, equipping "Voltarantula" to "Dragon," increasing its ATK by "Voltarantula's" ATK ("Dragon" 2700 → 4000). "Dragon" attacks and destroys "Eurydice" (Orpheus: 4000 → 2000). "Styx's" effect banishes "Eurydice" instead of sending it to the extra deck. As it was banished once this turn, "Eurydice's" effect activates, special summoning it back to the field (1800/1800). "Eurydice's" effect increases its ATK by 100 for each one of Orpheus's banished monsters, meaning 200 ("Eurydice" 1800 → 2000). Turn 5: Orpheus Orpheus activates the spell card "Culling of Void Deep," banishing "Nyx, Night of Void Deep from his hand." As another monster was banished, "Eurydice's" ATK increases from its effect ("Eurydice" 2000 → 2100). Orpheus equips "Eurydice" with "Scylla's Dagger." "Eurydice" attacks "Dragon," but Orpheus activates "Scylla's Dagger's" effect, banishing it to prevent "Eurydice's" destruction by battle. Orpheus still takes battle damage (Orpheus 2000 → 100). Also, as "Scylla's Dagger" was banished by its effect, "Dragon" is also banished, and Walt takes damage equal to its ATK (Walt 4000 → 0). Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.